Magical Hybrid, Dark Revenant
by Belial The Dark Angel
Summary: Naruto grew sick and Tired from his treatment in the village and left for another world, namely Magix. Naruto and Winx Club x-over. follows the Winx timeline but darker. rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The Revenant awakens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Winx Club.

It was a nice morning in Konoha. Most students that graduated were sitting in their classroom waiting for team asingments. They were, however, waiting for 1 person to show up. That person was Naruto Uzumaki.

In the shopping district.

Naruto was running at top speed. Not because he was late, but because he was being chased by a mob of villagers. "Get back here you demon!" One of the villagers shouted. "We will make you pay for what you've done!" Yelled another. Naruto just kept running until he tripped and they caught up to him. "This is the end you filthy demon!" One of the Shinobi in the mob said as he raised his sword. "This is for everyone you killed!" He then lowered his sword.

Inside Naruto's mind 2 things were happening. One was the Kyuubi screaming that it wouldn't die like this. The other was Naruto getting severly pissed. 'Screw it all.' He thought. 'If these mongrels want a demon they can get one!' He thought in rage.

As the sword came closer, the mob began cheering as the Shinobi made a slice across Naruto's chest, blood spraying freely. Just as he was about to finish it, something happened. The Shinobi's stomach area exploded backwards towards the mob, covering them in blood, guts and bone fragments. They then looked at Naruto and were shocked at what they saw. There he stood with the gash in his chest slowly healing as a explosion of power erupted from Naruto that could be felt trough out the village, allerting everyone, including the new Genin to his precense.

"Everyone stay calm and come with me. Iruka said. We're going to check this out." They then left for Naruto's location. The Hokage was in his office when he felt the explosion and called every available ANBU to go with him.

When they arrived at the scene they were shocked and disgusted. Corpses and body parts were all across the place and the ground was painted red with blood. What suprised them most was who was standing there. In the middle of the massacre stood Naruto, his jumpsuit gone and now clad in an standard black ANBU outfit and armour. What was weird was that he didn't even have a drop of blood on him. When they looked closer however they saw that the blood was swirling around him, mostly around his left arm, as if he controlled it.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" The Hokage asked. "Yeah dobe, what are you doing here?" Sasuke said arrogantly getting snickers from the rest of the students, ignoring the massacre for moment. That was until Naruto turned to face them. They were shocked. His eyes were so cold that they could freeze hell itself. "What i'm doing here?" He said coldly. "Simple. I did this myself." He said without any emotion. Then Iruka decided to speak up. "Naruto why did you do that?" He said. "What happened to the kid I liked?" He said.

Naruto the looked at him. "That kid never existed. It was just a mask to fool you all, just like my love for Haruno." He said in the same emotionless voice. "That's not true." Someone said. It was Hinata. "I admired you." She said with tears in her eyes. "Who are you and what did you do to Naruto!" She yelled. That made something snap in Naruto.

He then looked at her with absolute hatred in his eyes, scaring her. "Shut the hell up you little bitch!" He yelled, almost making her cry. "You don't know anything about me, so don't pretend you do, understood?" He yelled again, this time making her burst into tears. Kiba saw this and took her in his arms. He then looked at Naruto. "How could you?" He yelled. "Simple." Naruto began. "I don't care about anyone here." He said. "If I got the chance I would do the same thing I did here to the entire village, including you all." He said coldly. This shocked them all.

The Hokage had a sad face. "Then I have no choice." He said. "ANBU restrain him now!" He yelled as several ANBU appeared behind him. "_Umbral Flame!_" Naruto yelled as a ball of black fire was shot at one of the Anbu, reducing him to nothing more then ashes. This shocked everyone. "How can you use those flames?" The Hokage asked. "Only an Uchiha with the Mangekyō Sharingan can use those." He said. "That's where you are wrong, the flames I use come directly from the Sun Goddess Amaterasu herself." He said. "And that's because she made me her chosen one on this plane." He said. He then raised his left arm. "_Crimson Arrow!_" He yelled as the blood that was swirling around his arm formed into arrows and shot at the Anbu, killing them all by striking them right between the eyes.

Then more Anbu appeared behind Naruto, who just looked around bored. "We will kill you for that!" One yelled. "Yeah, I don't care what the Hokage says, you will not get away with killing my friends!" Another yelled. They then looked at Naruto who began laughing like crazy. "You think you scare me?" He said darkly. "Well think again." He said as his power began rising again. "You called me a demon, a monster, an abomination." He said. "Now I will show you what you've made me become." He said.

He then crossed his arms and began chanting. "_Power of Darkness, merge with my very soul, Envoy from the fade become my strenght, activate: Revenant of Pain!_" He yelled as a dark aura enveloped him. When it dissapeared Naruto was clad in dark crimson, full body, plate armour, a black cape waving behind him and a medieval longsword in his right hand. The guantlets were claw shaped and the armour itself looked quite demonic. His appearance also changed. He now had long silver hair, blood red eyes with slit pupils and pale skin. He then raised his sword which began glowing. He then looked at the Anbu with a smirk. "Now it's time to die." He said.

He then dashed towards the Anbu, the glow on his sword becoming more intense. "_Feel My Pain, Eternal Suffering!_" He yelled as he swung his sword at the Anbu. As soon as the sword hit the ground they were engulfed in a blinding light. As soon as it died out the Anbu were nowhere to be found, they were simply obliterated. "This was my last act in this World." He said. "Goodbye and I hope we will never see each other again." He said. "Gate of Dimensions open." He said as a portal opened. 'Goodbye Konoha and Hello Magix.' He thought. He then disappeared.

"No!" The Hokage yelled. "He has gone to the Magical dimension. He knows we can't follow him there." He said.

In Magix.

"So this is Magix." Naruto said as he stepped out of the portal and into what seemed like a forest. He then dispelled his Revenant form. "I think I can make something of this place, to make it look like a home." He then noticed a strange sound. He turned around and saw a young Forest Dragon walking towards him.

Unlike what you would think, the dragon did not attack, but instead nuzzeled it's head against Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled at this. "You want to come with me?" He asked. Unlike most poeple in the normal World, Naruto knew a lot about Magix, including the species that lived there and how to communicate with them. The Dragon gave a small nod and kept nuzzeling into his chest, giving Naruto the conclusion that it was female. "Then your name will be Maya, alright?" He said. The Dragon looked happy at this. "Then let's go Maya." Naruto said as they walked into the forest. 'This will be fun.' Naruto thought.

How will this end? Also I'm planning on making this a Harem fic. This includes all the Winx girls and one of the Trix, I think Darcy, but i'm not sure. The reason for this is that I simply don't like the canon pairings, but the main pairing will be Naruto/Flora, because of Naruto's developing bond with Nature. It will also go through the entire series, including season 4, but with my own twist added to it. I'm also planning on giving him a few Zanpaktous. They will at least include Zangetsu and Suzumebachi.


	2. Chapter 2

The First encounter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Winx Club.

It's been 6 years since Naruto arrived in Magix and he has been adapting quite well. In the forest he arrived at, he had build a home. It was actually little more than a large treehouse with a few vegetable gardens and places for his animal companions to sleep. Right now his companions had grown from just the Forest Dragon Maya to Maya, Mira, a Venom Dragon, Sora, a Griffon, a pair of Great Eagles, a pride of Wild White Lions, a dozen or two Pegasi, including the Dark and Radiant variety and a trio of Royal Unicorns. He also created a few Fenbeasts to defend 'his' part of the forest. He also kept training with the help of the Kyuubi, with who he made a deal. In trade for power he would let her free. He found out she was controlled by Madara and really couldn't blame her. The training itself was mostly focussing around his magic, but he was trained in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, a bit of Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu and a hell of a lot of Kenjutsu. His most difficult training was combining Ninjutsu together with Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. He also gained a Dojutsu that had the abilities of the Rinnegan and the ability to cast powerfull Illusions and freely mix elemental releases, called the Eye of Divinity. He gained a few special swords as well, known as Zanpaktous, which was the reason for most of his Kenjutsu training. He did not always stay in the forest however.

He went to the city a lot to work for money he needed to buy food for him and his companions. This went easy as he could use Shadow Clones and Henge to do several jobs at the same time. While he was in the city he often saw students from the 3 schools of the dimension, the fairies from Alfea, the boys from Red Fountain and the witches from Cloud Tower. One day however, he was in the city and he saw a girl walking with her parents. She had tan skin, long honey brown hair and jade coloured eyes. For some reason he couldn't get the girl of his mind. Her aura seemed so similar to his it was almost scary. He felt a connection to nature from her, even stronger then his, and that is saying something.

This happened before when he saw a girl with a medium skin tone, long blond hair and brown eyes. When he asked someone who she was, she appeared to be the princess of Solaria. He then understood his reaction. She was close to the Sun's power, just like him due to his connection to Amaterasu. He then searched for information on both of them and found their names. The tanned girl's name was Flora and the blond haired girl was named Stella.

Right now Naruto was jumping on the rooftops in the city when he felt a power surge. He then quickly jumped toward the direction of the power surge. When he arrived, he was surprised at the the scene. There was a girl, that he would fawn over if she wasn't in danger, with red hair trapped in a prison of ice with a girl with magenta hair, an asian girl with black hair styled into 2 pigtails, a girl with blond hair and a girl with Brown hair fighting off a girl with long white hair, a girl with light Brown hair and a girl with curly purple hair. From their outfits he identified the First 4 as fairies and the other 3 as witches. When he looked closer however, he recognised 2 of the girls, namely Flora and Stella. When it looked as if the girls were going to lose he decised to interfere. "Aw, screw it." He said and jumped down. When he landed between the 2 sides, the girls were shocked at the black clad boy. He did just leap of a 100 metre tall building and landed without a scratch. He then looked at the fairies. "Mind telling me what's going on?" He asked.

The girl with magenta coloured hair answered. "Those witches imprisoned our friend and we are just defending her." She said. Naruto then looked towards the witches, who were shocked at the cold look in his eyes. "Good to know." He said coldly. He then raised his right hand. "_Umbral Flame!_" He yelled as he shot a ball of black fire towards the ice, melting it instantly. He then caught the girl in his arms bridal style. "You okay?" He asked. She looked at him with a little blush. "Yes, i'm fine." She said. "My name is Bloom by the way." She said. "Good to know." He said with a smile. He then put her down."Get to your friends." He said. She happily did so. Naruto then faced towards the witches.

"You've made a mistake threatening them." He said coldly as he drew the sword on his hip. He then held the tip up. "_Dance_." He began. "_Sode no Shirayuki_." He said as he spun the sword down. The sword then turned completly white, the tsuba became a snowflake like circle and it gained a white ribbon on the end. He then held the blade down and spoke again. Some no Mai, Tsukishiro. He said as he made a slashing motion with his sword. A circle then appeared beneath the witches, who quickly jumped out of it. Then the ground froze before the circle became a giant pillar of ice. "Screw this, we're out of here." The witches said before fleeing.

Then Naruto sealed his sword again and turned towards the girls. "I would leave if I were you." He said. "This pillar is bound to attract some attention." He said before disappearing, leaving the girls wondering. "Okay, that was weird." Stella finally said. "Yes, it was." Flora replied. "But I have a feeling we will see him again." She said. They then hurried back towards Alfea.

Meanwhile, back at Naruto's house, Naruto just arrived. He looked at the time and decided that he would go on another stroll before going to bed. He then disappeared towards Alfea.

Back at Alfea the ball for Red Fountain and Alfea students was going smoothly. The only girl that had problems was Bloom, who was being cornered by the 3 witches from earlier, even though she just recieved her fairy powers. "Well little girl." The one with white hair said. "It seems it's over for you." She said with a smirk. Then they felt a familiar precence. "You girls just don't learn, do you?" A voice said. they looked around and saw Naruto standing in his usual black Anbu clothes, but this time he wore a black hooded cloak over it. On the back of the cloak he had the kanjis that spelled Crimson Darkness printed on it in blood red. His arrival did not go unnoticed, as the students inside came to watch as well. "While I think about it, I never got your names." He said. "My name's Icy." The one with white hair said. "My name's Darcy." The one with brown hair replied. "And my name's Stormy." The one with purple hair said. Then Icy looked at the window and saw the other students watching. "Damn, there are too many witnesses." She said. "Darcy, release the back up." She said. Darcy just smirked and flared her magical power. Then a loud rumbling was heard.

"Later." The witches said before flying away. When the rumbling came closer, a creature stept out of the woods. It looked like a five headed serpent that walked on four legs. Naruto looked at it in shock, before he and several teachers yelled. "They summoned a Hydra!" They yelled.

Naruto then ran towards Bloom, picked her up Bridal style and used Shunpo to get her inside. "You keep her safe, alright?" He said to Faragonda. "I'm going to slay that thing." He said with a smirk. The teachers and students just looked at him. "Are you crazy!" The girl with magenta hair yelled. "Only a little bit." He said. "What are your names anyway?" He asked. The Winx Club and Specialist then introduced them selfs. "Thanks." He said. He then used Shunpo again and appeared before the Hydra. He then drew a sword.

"Time to dance, you overgrown Viper." He said as he raised his sword. "_Shred the World to pieces_." He began. "_ZANGETSU_!" He yelled as he swung the sword down, letting loose an intense blue light that shot towards the Hydra, cutting of one of it's heads. The head however just grew back. Everyone looked surprised, except the teachers and Tecna. But when the light died down, they were even more surprised. The simple Katana turned into something that looked more like an oversized cleaver. It was black with a silver edge and cloth tied around the handle, that seemed to change length constantly.

Naruto then threw his cloak aside and raised his sword. "Take this." He said. "_Getsuga Tenshou_!" He yelled as he let loose another arc of blue light. This one, however, was at least 5 times the size of the First. The arc cut of several heads, but they still grew back. Naruto was slightly cursing his luck. "Why did it have to be a fucking Hydra?" He asked himself. He then sealed Zangetsu again and took out a normal sword. Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy. "Why would he put away that powerfull sword?" Riven asked.

"What good is a powerfull sword if it doesn't work." Tecna answered. They then felt a power surge from Naruto. Naruto then jumped into the air and engulfed himself in fire, which took the shape of a phoenix. "_Rising Phoenix_!" He yelled as he dashed towards the Hydra and made a clean cut, making it loose one of his heads and searing the wound shut. The 4 remaining heads prepared to breath a gout of flame when Naruto, landed and turned towards the Hydra. "_Raging Flames, run them through, Burning Phoenix_!" He yelled as he dashed again, swiping his sword upwards, leaving a glowing trail behind, which then exploded with flames, completely incinirating the Hydra.

Everyone inside just looked shocked, while Naruto just appeared inside again. "And that's how you do that." He said with a smirk. He then turned towards them. "It was fun, but I have to go home now." He said before smiling and disappearing. The girls just looked. "Is it me or was that guy kind of cute?" Stella said. The other girls just nodded in agreement. The ball then continued.

Back at Naruto's house.

Naruto just arrived back at his home. He ended up near Maya's sleeping place. Maya was still awake and looked at him. Naruto just smiled. "I really am to tired." He said. You don't mind if I sleep here, do you? He asked. Maya just shifted a bit to make room. Naruto then walked towards her and laid down against her, her wings over him, and her head nuzzeling into his chest. Naruto fell asleep with a smile on his face. 'I wonder what the future will bring?' He thought. 'We will see.'

That concludes the second chapter. Before you ask, Naruto may seem overpowered, but he has been training for 6 years and he had the Kyuubi helping him and yes the Kyuubi is a girl, just like in most of my stories. See ya next time. I edited this chapter a bit to include a list of what Naruto trained in, this was inspired by a review I got.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chosen of the Sun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Naruto.

It was a few days since the Hydra incident, as it was called now. Naruto was currently relaxing in the sun, lying down against Maya. It had been a good few days for him. He had finally achieved full control over his Blood Magic, now being able to create an entire armor out of his blood and having an Unlimited amount of blood, preventing him from ever bleeding to death. As he was releaxing he heard a loud crash and saw smoke rising in the distance. He sighed. "I guess I should go check it out." He said. "I'll be back soon Maya." He said smiling. Maya just nodded and went back to sleep. Naruto then used Shunpo to get to the area where the smoke was rising.

When he arrived there he was hiding in the bushes and saw the students from Alfea and the specialists. He overheard them talking.

"Why are you guys here?" Bloom asked. "We were here to transport that hunting troll to a compound." Brandon said. "But we crashed because we were hit by something." He said. Then Bloom got an idea. "Let us help." She said. "It will be much faster." She said. "Fine, whatever." Riven grunted. They then went to search.

'It's best if I follow them.' Naruto thought. After a while the Fairies and Specialists found the Troll and cornered him. But they were not getting anywhere, as the troll prooved very resistent to magic and physical attacks. 'I guess I should interfere.' He thought as he charged up a ball of black fire in his hand. "_Umbral Flame_!" He yelled and ball was fired at the troll.

The girls and specialists were at a dead end with ideas, until a ball of black flames slammed into the troll, who staggered back a bit. "Trouble really seeks you all out on it's own, doesn't it?" Naruto said as he walked out of the bushes. "First witches, then a Hydra and now a magically enhanced Hunting Troll." He sighed. "Not only did you crash into the forest, but you let that troll escape, threathening the forest in the process." He said annoyed. "But I guess I can help." He said as he charged up his power. "This is the end for you." He said as he glared at the Troll. "You threathen the forest and you think you can get away with it?" He said. "Well think again." He said coldly as he began raising his power even more.

"Get out of the way everyone." He said as he began chanting. "_Feel the power of the Sun_." He began as an aura began enveloping him. "_Heavenly Illumination_!" He yelled as a gigantic flash of black light shot towards the Troll. When the light died out, the only thing left of it was a corpse that was burning with black flames. He then turned towards the girls and saw that Flora was on the ground. He then walked over to her and offered his hand. She took and he helped her up, before kissing the back of her hand. This made her blush a bit and look him in the eyes. She quickly regained her senses and pulled her hand back gently. "Sorry about that." She said. Naruto just smiled. "Not a problem, dear." He said, making her blush again.

"Now if you don't mind I'm getting back to my home." He said before turning around. "Wait!" Flora called. He turned around to face her. "We never got your name." She said. "Can you tell me?" She asked. He just smiled. "The name's Naruto." He said. "Naruto Uzumaki Ametsuchi." He said before walking into the forest again before vanishing with a Shunpo. Flora just kept staring. Then Stella cut in. "You like him, don't you?" She said. Then Flora turned around and smiled. "Oh, and you don't I guess?" She said. Stella just turned around with a blush, proving Flora right. "I just wonder were he lives." Flora said. "I guess in the forest, but i'm not going in there to check it out." She said. "Why?" Tecna asked. "It feels as if nature is alive in there and I mean it literally." She said. "The only thing I know that causes that is a Fenbeast and I've only read about those." She said.

"What's a Fenbeast?" Bloom asked. "A Fenbeast is a creature born from the swamp, being made out of anything you can think of." Flora said. "They can regenerate as fast as a Hydra, even faster if they have a mutation called Lifebloom silt and can have several other mutations, so it's eccentially a living swamp." She explained. "They are, however, very unstable and as soon as they wonder to far from the source of magical power, they consume all their magic and implode." She said. "This makes me believe there is a large source of magical power in that forest."

"Well then, let's continue the lesson." Professor Paladium said as his First sentence of the day. "Let's go." He said. but Flora was still thinking about Naruto. 'Why do I feel so attracted to the guy?' She thought. 'He feels so calming and his aura is similar to mine.' She thought before turning and walking towards her friends.

Back at Naruto's home Naruto arrived to see Maya still lying in the sun. She got up as she saw Naruto and walked towards him, nuzzeling into his chest as he petted her head. "Let's go lie down in the shade for now, alright?" He said. She just nodded and walked into the shade. They lay down and dozed off into sleep, not waking up till the next day.

Several days later.

Naruto woke up a few days later, finding himself still sleeping against Maya. He stretched himself a bit before standing up and moving towards his bathing area. After he was bathed and dressed, he looked at his computer and saw that he had slept for several days, even missing the Day of the Rose. "Guess that Heavenly Illumination took more out of me then I thought." He said with a yawn. He then felt a familiar precence. His eyes widened. "That can't be." He said. "What are they doing here?" He asked. "What are Shinobi doing here and Anbu's at that?" He wondered. "Maya, I need to go, i'll be back soon." He said as he disappeared with Shunpo. He then appeared at the edge of the forest and dashed towards the city. "If they can sense chakra, they may sense my chakra on the girls, from when I used Heavenly Illumination." He then focused his sensor abilities. His eyes then widened. "They are close to the girls and the specialists." He then doubled his speed.

In the city.

"We don't know were Naruto is!" Flora yelled at the Anbu. "You lie!" He yelled back. "We can sense his chakra on you." He said. "We aren't getting anything here." Another Anbu said. "Then we can at least have some fun." One of them said with a lecherous grin. As he tried to reach out to Flora, everyone heard the sound chirping birds. "_CHIDORI_!" They heard before the Anbu had a lightning encased hand throught his chest. When the arm was pulled out, everyone turned around and saw Naruto standing there. He looked different, however.

His hair was more feral, his eyes were red with slit pupils, his canines grew into fangs, his nails turned into claws and his whisker Marks grew thicker. "If there is something I hate more then anything else, it's rapists." He said coldly. He then looked at the Anbu. "I thought my little massacre in the village 6 years ago was enough proof that I would kill everyone from the village that would stand in my way." He said. "I guess the counsil doesn't care about your lives, because your not getting away with this." He then disappeared in a blur appearing before one of the Anbu and grabbing his throath. "This is for trying to hurt Flora." He said as he squeezed his throath tighter, until, with a crack, it snapped.

He then dropped the corpse and looked at the other Anbu, as the corpse behind him suddenly burst into flames. Then blood erupted from his hands. "_Bloody Sword_." He said as the blood formed into 2 double edged blades around his hands. He then looked up again. "Die." He said coldly, before rushing at them, killing them all with a single strike each, without any bloodshed. The bodies then bursted into flames as well. He then turned towards the girls. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He said. Flora was the First to speak. "It's okay. You did it to save us." She said smiling. "But what did those guys do to you?" She asked. Naruto just sighed. "I guess I could tell you, but I will have to tell you everything." He said before explaining.

When he was done, the specialists looked absolutely furious, not at Naruto, but at the village. Then something happened. Flora ran towards Naruto and took him into a tight hug. She actually had tears in her eyes. Naruto's eyes widened at this. "Why?" He asked. Everyone looked at him. "Why do you accept me so easily?" He said. Flora just smiled. "From my point of view, you had all the right to fight back." She said. "And you safed us several times already, so I don't see why we shouldn't accept you." She said as she embraced him again. This time however, Naruto returned the embrace. He was actually beginning to tear up a bit. "Thank you." He said. "Thank you." He repeated. It took a few minutes for him to regain his composure. He then looked at Flora with smile. "Thank you for this Flora." He said. He then walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. This caused her to blush a bit, but not as much as she expected she would. He then looked towards everyone. "I need to go now." He said. "But don't worry." He said. "I'll see you again soon." He then disappeared with a Shunpo again.

"Well Flora." Stella said. "I guess you have a boyfriend." She said with a grin. Then Flora looked at her. "What?" She asked. "Are you jealous I got him First?" She teased. "Actually, I am." She admitted, surprising everyone. "But we will discuss that when we get back to Alfea." She said. they then left towards Alfea again, not noticing the look in Bloom's eyes. She looked in the direction Naruto went. 'They aren't the only two that like you.' She thought.

Back at Naruto's home.

Naruto walked into his home with a smile on his face. He then went into his treehouse layed down on his bed. "I think I'm in love." He said to himself. "And not just with Flora." He said. "I think I'm in love with Stella and Bloom too." He said to himself again. 'I couldn't feel any better right now.' He thought happily. He then feel to sleep.

And that completes the third chapter. I finally began the First step towards the main pairing. I will also tell you that this is how Naruto will act against anyone from Konoha, as for how they got there, it will be explained later. The name of the Chapter is due to the Heavenly Illumination spell he used. It's one of the 2 spells that use the blessing of Amaterasu to it's full potential. See you all next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow of the Moon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Winx Club.

This chapter will not see a lot of the Winx, it shows more of the OC enemies that Naruto made and a bit more of his companions.

Naruto was woke up the next day. He stretched a bit and went towards his bathing area. "Man, that was a good sleep." He yawned. He then bathed and got dressed. He put on his usual Anbu outfit and cloak and prepared to go out for a walk. Before he got to however, he was tackled to the ground by a white blur. This was Shiroga, the head of the pride of white lions that were with him. While Shiroga was a strict leader in the pride, he was a lot more playfull when he was with Naruto. This was because of the fact that, in the beginning he was seen as the weakling of the pride. That was until he met Naruto. Naruto gave him attention and confidence. After 4 years with Naruto, he returned to the pride and took over leadership. They then moved the pride to Naruto´s part of the Forest and Shiroga could often be seen with Naruto after that as well as some others from the pride.

Shiroga just kept licking his face. "Sorry Shiroga, but I need to go to the city for food." Shiroga reluctantly got up. "Sorry boy, but I really need to go." He said as he stroked Shiroga´s mane gently. Shiroga just purred under the gentle touch. Then Naruto turned and went towards the city.

At the city.

Naruto was shopping for food in a large shopping mall, mostly meat, as he cultivated vegetables himself. When he paid for everything, he took out a sealing scroll and sealed the food inside the scroll. He then walked into a clothing store. He walked up to the female clerk. "Is my order ready?" He asked. "What is your name?" She asked. "Naruto Uzumaki Ametsuchi." He answered. "Ah yes, your orders are ready." She said. "Would you like me to get them?" She asked. "Yes, please." He answered. She then left and came out with two sets of clothes. One was a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back (similar to a duster). It had a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It had silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region (the Organisation XIII cloak). The other was a black coat with silver pauldrons, a set of black boots and a set of regular black clothing (Sephiroth's clothes).

"Thanks." He said as he sealed them in his scroll. "I would like these as well." He said as he put down some more clothes. "Is it okay if I put them on right now?" He asked. "In a fitting room of course." He added quickly. "Of course, sir." She answered. Naruto then went into the fitting room. When he came out he was wearing Black cargo pants, a plain, black, short sleeved shirt and black, fingerless gloves with metal stubs on his knuckles. The clerk however was speechless at his figure. "If you stop drooling, then mabye I could pay for my clothes." He said. The clerk got herself together and Naruto paid for his clothes. He then left the shop.

As soon as he left the mall, however, he jumped forward to dodge a bolt of Lightning fired at him. When he looked around he saw 3 poeple standing there. One was a guy with tanned skin and fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. Another was a girl with a normal skin tone, black hair and sapphire blue eyes. The last was a girl with pale skin, pure white hair and icy blue eyes. From seeing them Naruto gained a frown on his face. "Well, well, well." He said. "If it isn't Ashraa, Venus and Diana." To what do I own this pleasure? He mocked. "Hello, Naruto." The boy with red hair, now known as Ashraa said. "Yes, hello, you bastard." The black haired girl, now known as Venus said. The girl now identified as Diana just glared at him. "We are here for payback." Ashraa sneered at Naruto. Then Venus rushed at him. "Indeed." She said. "So just die now." She said as she charged up lightning in her fist. "_Thunder Fist_!" She yelled. As she threw a punch at Naruto.

Naruto, however, easily dodged the punch by ducking under it. Take this. He said as he charged up his own power. "_Demon Gale Palm_!" He yelled as he slammed his palm into Venus' stomach, sending a gust of wind through her and knocking her out. Then Ashraa decided to go. He however just held up his hand. "Armor activate." He said as armor plates spread over his entire arm, stopping at his shoulder were it gained three spikes on it. He then created a sword in his hands. "Here I come." He said and rushed at Naruto. Naruto summoned one of his own swords and held it by his side. "_Shred the world to pieces_." He said. "_ZANGETSU_!" He yelled as he swung the sword upwards, sending a blue wave of energy at Ashraa, who blocked it with his own sword and kicking up a large amount of dust.

When the dust cleared, Naruto was standing there with Zangetsu on his shoulder. He then rushed towards Ashraa and they clashed blades. Naruto made a swing at his face, which was blocked. Ashraa made a swipe at Naruto's chest, which Naruto dodged.

This kept going on, neither of them landing a hit on each other. Then Naruto swung his sword behind him, blocking an attack that Diana made. She now had the same armor as Ashraa, but with only one spike on her shoulder and she was wielding a glaive instead of a sword. Then he dodged another blow from Venus. She now had the same armor as well, but a few differences. She had only two spikes on her shoulder, she had spikes on her knuckles and it was more bulky going towards the elbow, with two charging pistons in it. She then charged again, the pistons sparking with energy. She then hit him in the stomach. "_Storm Knuckle_!" She yelled as the pistons blasted back inside the guantlet, sending a blast of lightning through Naruto, sending him into the wall.

Then Diana raised her glaive. "_Frost Glaive_." She said in an emotionless voice. She then swung her glaive down and send several icicles at Naruto, which he narrowly dodged. The it was Ashraa's turn. He engulfed his blade in flames. "_Flare Blade_!" He yelled. He then swung his sword and send a large wave of fire at Naruto. Naruto then raised his own sword. "_Getsuga Tenshou_!" He yelled as he swung Zangetsu, sending a large wave of energy at the flames. The waves then collided and exploded. When the smoke cleared Naruto and his opponents were still standing, but Naruto was getting tired. He then looked at the three that he was fighting against.

"You can't win, Uzumaki." Venus said with a smirk. Naruto just sighed. "I guess I have no choice." Naruto muttered. "What was that?" Venus asked. Naruto then stuck his sword out and placed his left hand on his right arm. "Bankai." He said. "_Reduce this world to Nothingness_." He chanted as a gigantic tower of black, red outlined energy exploded from his sword, engulfin him and alerting everyone in the city and most likely the 3 schools to his precence.

At Alfea.

Bloom and the rest of the students looked at the gigantic pillar of black light. Flora was staring with wide eyes. 'This energy.' She thought. 'It feels like Naruto.' She thought. "Doesn't this power feel familiar to you all?" Stella asked. Flora was the one who answered. "It's Naruto." She said. Everyone stared at her. "How do you know?" Bloom asked. "I recognise his power due to his connection to nature." Flora answered. "But now it feels darker then normal." She said before turning back towards the pillar of energy. Everyone else just stared in silence.

Back at the city.

The pillar of energy then disappeared and a large amount of dust was kicked up. Then the dust was swiped away by a black sword. "Tensa Zangetsu." Naruto said. When the dust cleared, everyone that was still present, including Ashraa, Venus and even Diana widened their eyes.

Instead of a large cleaver, the blade and Naruto's clothes had completely changed. The blade changed into a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). His clothes were replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends.

He then leveled his sword at Ashraa. "I can't believe you forced me to go into Bankai." He said looking at his sword. "But now that you have." He said. "You lose." He said before disappearing. He then reappeared behind Ashraa, his sword in an after swing position. Then Ashraa's chest erupted with blood and had a nasty gash in it. Then the three gained wings on their backs. Ashraa had flames, Venus lightning and Diana ice. They then took off. The Naruto appeared before them faster then anyone could follow. His sword was covered in black, crimson outlined energy. He then raised his sword. "_Getsuga Tenshou_!" He yelled. Then he swung his sword, sending an absolutely massive wave of black energy at his three opponents. In a futile effort to defend them selfs, they each fired a blast of their respective elements at the wave. The blasts, however, were easily overwhelmed and they were engulfed by the the energy.

When the energy faded away, Ashraa, Venus and Diana, were still flying thanks to their wings. They were beaten and bloodied and were barely staying in the air. Then Ashraa spoke. "You win this time." He said. "But next time you won't be so lucky." He said before they flew off.

Then Naruto landed on the ground and dispelled his Bankai and sealed Zangetsu away. Then several poeple came towards him. "Are you okay?" A man asked. "I'm fine." He said calmly. "I heal faster then a normal person." He said smiling. "But I really need to go now." He said before using Shunpo to get to the forest.

Back at his home.

"I really need that Earthblood Mere now." Naruto said to himself as he walked into the forest. He thought he was happy when he found the Earthblood Mere when he first came here. But now he thanked the gods for it. He got in the amber coloured liquid and instantly felt his wounds healing. When he got out he walked over to his home. He saw that Shiroga had left and that Maya was lying down in the shade. He walked over to Maya and layed down beside her, falling asleep quickly.

Somewhere in a dark place.

A man was sitting on his throne. "So." He mused. "Ashraa, Diana and Venus failed, huh." He said. "I guess I should have expected that." He chuckled. "We will have to do better next time, if we want Naruto gone." He said. "He is becoming to strong, but I will let him be for now." The man mused. "After all, the boy already suffered enough in his homeland." He said. "But soon he will have to make a choice." He said. "To join me. Or to die." He said with a dark chuckle.

Well this marks the first of Naruto's OC enemies. Also as you can see Naruto can use Bankai. Also as seen in the previous chapter, he still knows Ninjutsu. Demon Gale Palm is a combination between Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. The demon part is because the Kyuubi made it for him. Well see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

The Revenant Returns.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Winx Club.

Naruto woke up because of the sun rays. He was sleeping for several days now because of the fight with Ashraa, Venus and Diana. He was incredible tired after that fight and even now he still wasn't at 100%. While he would normally stay in the forest, Naruto thought he would do something else. He put on his new clothes, a pair of black combat boots and a dark crimson jacket with the kanji for Amaterasu on it in black and a black dragon spiraling around each sleeve. He then disappeared to Alfea, where the students were having a day off from classes.

Somewhere else.

3 poeple were kneeling before a man on a throne. These were Ashraa, Venus and Diana. "We are sorry master, but he was too strong." Ashraa said. The man just raised his hand. "Enough." He said. "I never expected you to win that fight." He said. "I just wanted to test his abilities." He continued. "But I never expected you to push him far enough to reveal his Bankai, so i'm still quite pleased." He mused. "Please give us a second chance." Ashraa said. "Not now." The man said. He then snapped his fingers. "Titania." He said. Then a woman walked in. She had long violet hair and blood red eyes with slit pupils. "Yes master?" She asked.

"You are to test Naruto now." He said. "He will be at Alfea." He said. "He cares a lot for some of the girls there, so use that to your advantage." He said. "Now go." He ordered. "Yes master." Titania said as she bowed and disappeared. "I said I would leave him alone myself, but I never said I wouldn't test him a bit with my subordinates." The man said with a dark chuckle.

Titania then reappeared outside. "Now to summon some help." She said. She then flared her magic. A loud rumbling was heard and a Chimera appeared from the forest nearby. She then whistled and a fire dragon swooped down, for her to use as a Mount. Then a Manticore appeared from the forest as well. "Let's go." She ordered as they flew off.

Back at Alfea.

The Winx girls were sitting outside in the sun. "I can't get the feeling of that power out of my system." Flora said. "No kiddng." Stella said. "I thought that Naruto was strong before." She said. "But what we felt a few days ago made everything up until then pale in comparison." She said. "It was like a literal ocean of power." She said. Then a voice from behind them said something. "I take that as a compliment." The voice said. The girls all jumped a bit in surprise. They turned around and saw Naruto standing there. "Hello again." He said with a smile. Flora just smiled back. "Hello to you to, Naruto." She said. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I thought I'd visit you for once." He said.

"Nice outfit." Stella said. "Thanks." Naruto replied. Then Bloom said something. "What does the symbol on your jacket mean?" She asked. "It's the japanese kanji for Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess." He said. "My Mistress, as you could say." He said. Everyone stared in confusion. "With that I mean that I am her chosen one on this plane and that she is my patron goddess." He explained. This cleared up the confusion. "But how are going with classes for you?" He asked. "Especially you Bloom, seeing as you are kinda new to magic." Bloom just smiled. "It's going as good as it can possibly can." She said. "We had a few problems, such as the attack a few days ago with that bull monster the Trix created." This got Naruto's attention.

"What did the monster look like?" He asked. "It looked like a bit like a Minotaur, but larger and it had four arms." Bloom said. "Did two of his arms look like blades made of bone by any chance?" He asked. "Not that we know." She said. "Why do you ask?" She said. "Then you're Lucky." He said. "What you fought was just a mutated minotaur, if was really a Ghorgon as I thought, you would have been in a lot of touble." He said. "What is a Ghorgon?" Bloom asked. "A Ghorgon is a giant, mutated, four armed minotaur, with two arms mutated in bone swords. It has a bloodlust that is unparraleled and mostly swallows his prey whole, which heals his wounds in the process." He said, creeping the girls out a bit as they stared at him. "What?" He said. "I have read a lot of books about the Magical Dimension when I was still in my home village, using shadow clones to read multiple books at the same time." He said. "I probaly know more about this World then most poeple who live here." He said.

Then Tecna spoke up. "What are Shadow Clones?" She asked. Naruto just smirked and put his hands in the signature sign for the jutsu. "_Shadow Clone Jutsu_." He said as a second Naruto appeared. "It's a jutsu that creates a certain number of solid clones, depending on your reserves. Everything they learn, you learn when they are dispelled." He said. "This is the reason I could read those books so fast." He said. "That's cool." She said with a smile.

They then all heard a loud roar. When they looked up they saw a Chimera, Manticore and a Black Dragon. What caught Naruto's attention, however, was the woman on the back of the dragon. He grit his teeth together and glared at the woman. "Titania." He growled. The girls just looked at him. "Who is she?" Stella asked. "A big problem is what she is." He answered. Then the woman laughed. "So you remember me?" She said. "I guess I should be honored." She mocked. "You may have beaten Ashraa, Venus and Diana and even me once before, but now you can't go all out, huh?" She said. "You wouldn't want to hurt those girls, right?" She said with a smirk. Naruto just glared at her. Titania then snapped her fingers. "Get him." She said as the Manticore dived towards Naruto. "Get away!" He yelled at the girls, who quickly got out of the way. Flora however was still in the way, too shocked to move. Naruto dashed towards her and got her out of the way quickly.

The manticore then made a swipe with his claw. Naruto dodged it, before he drew a sword. He looked at the Manticore with absolute hatred. Everyone then felt a power surge from Naruto. "_Reap_." He said coldly. "_Kazeshin__i_." He said as his blade erupted in blast of energy, kicking up a large cloud of dust. Then a black object shot out of the cloud, slashing the Manticore across the chest, which erupted in blood. When the dust cleared Naruto's sword had changed again. Instead of a normal sword, he now held two _Kusarigama_-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain. Then Naruto began spinning the blade and threw it at the Manticore. The Manticore tried to dodge, but was hit at his wing, cutting it off. The Manticore roared in pain as he dashed at Naruto again. Naruto just dodged using Shunpo and threw one of his blades at the beast. At the exact moment the Manticore turned around, Kazeshini embedded itself inside the beast's head, killing it instantly.

This pissed Titania off. "Get him!" She yelled. The Chimera then dashed forward. Naruto threw one of the blades at it, but it bounces of his skin. "Shit!" He cursed as he was hit with the Chimera's tail. As Naruto landed, Kazeshini returned to his sealed form. Titania began laughing. "I knew you would hold back." She said. "You can't use Bankai, or your most powerfull spells because you could harm those girls if you did." Then she saw the look in Naruto's eyes. It was filled with so much hatred that, if looks could kill, the Chimera, Dragon and Titania would drop dead on the spot. He then crossed his arms and a dark aura appeared around him. "You threathened those I care about." He said in a voice that could freeze hell itself. "For that, you will pay." He said as his power began rising and he began chanting. "_Power of Darkness, Merge with my very soul, Envoy from the Fade, become my strenght, activate: Revenant of Pain_." He said coldly. The aura then completely enveloped him. When the aura cleared, Naruto was clad in dark crimson, demonic looking armour with claw shaped gloves, a black cape waving behind him and a medieval longsword in his right hand. His hair grew and turned silver, his eyes became crimson with slitted pupils and his skin tone turned pale. This is the end of the line for you. He said, before dashing at the Chimera.

The Chimera let loose a gout of flame at Naruto, but Naruto just jumped over it. When he was above the Chimera, he swiped his sword and cut off one of it's heads. It roared in pain as it tried to use his tail to hit Naruto. Only for it to be cut off as well. The Chimera then turned around to take a bite at Naruto, only to find Naruto just finishing his spell. "_Heavenly Flames, Illumininate the Darkness_." He chanted as his hand was wrapped in a golden flame. "_Sacred Fire_!" He yelled as he launched the flames at the beast, icinerating it, until nothing but ashes were left of it. Titania now looked in fear. The flames also burned the corpse of the Manticore to ashes. That's impossible. Titania sputtered. "You should feel honored." Naruto said. "You are the first person I used this power agianst in 6 years." He said. "I'll give you one change to leave." He said. "If you ever cross me again." He said. "I. Will. Kill. You." He said while flaring his magic. She and her Dragon then quickly got out of there.

When she was gone Naruto dispelled his Revenant form and turned towards the girls. "You okay?" He asked. "Thanks to you." Flora answered. Naruto smiled. "Good to know." He said, before fainting and falling on the ground. "Naruto!" Flora yelled. "Tecna get someone to help." She said. Tecna then left and returned with Faragonda. "What happened?" Faragonda asked. "Naruto here protected us." Flora said. "He fought a Manticore and a Chimera." She said. "But when he was done he fainted." She said concerned. "Take him to the nurse's office." Faragonda said.

Later in the nurse's office.

"It's nothing serious." The nurse said. "He just used too much of his magic. He will be okay in a few days. He just needs some rest." She said. "What surprises me is that the hit from that tail has already healed." She said.

Flora sighed in relief. "Thank god." She said.

"But he can't stay in my office, I don't have the room." The nurse said. Then Flora had an idea. "We have a spare room in our dorm, he can stay there." She said. Griselda was about to protest when Faragonda spoke up. "I agree, he's unconsious so he can't do anything." She said. "And he doesn't seem like the type to take advantage of the girls like that." She said. Griselda said nothing. When they got to the girl's room the put Naruto on the bed.

Flora just smiled. "Goodnight Naruto." She said as she turned off the lights. If she stayed a bit longer, she would have heard him say something. "Goodnight Flora." He mumbled in his sleep.

Back at the castle.

"It seems the boy is even stronger then I thought." The man said. "Even you failed Titania." He said. "I'm sorry master. She said. It won't happen again." She said. "Don't worry dear." He said. "His time will come soon enough." The man said. "I think I know who I will send next for the next test." As he said that, a man walked in. "You called master?" He said. "Yes I did." The man on the throne said. "You got here quickly Kratos." The man, now named Kratos just smiled. He had medium long spiky red hair, dark blue eyes with slit pupils and tanned skin. "You will be his next test." The man said. "But it will have to wait a while." He said. "For now prepare yourself." He said. "Yes master." Kratos said. The Man just gave a dark chuckle.

Well that makes that. Who is this myterious man and why does he want Naruto so badly? How far will this man go, to get what he wants and how will Naruto react? Once I figure it out you will hear it. For now, see you later.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sting of Death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Winx Club.

A few days after the chimera incident at Alfea.

Naruto was still asleep in his room. He began stirring a bit in his sleep.

Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in his mindscape. It was a large forest clearing. The trees and ground were all covered in a thick coat of snow. He then heard a sound. When he turned around he got a smile on his face. Walking out of the forest came a woman, a drop dead gorgeous one at that. She was wearing white and light blue clothes. She had long, pale lavender hair tied into a partial bun in the back that was clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hung loose and was cut somewhat shorter, pale skin and dark blue eyes. She wore a Furisode kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi: The top part of her clothing had long sleeves that reached the ground, and the bottom part was also long and covers her feet, this was Sode no Shirayuki, one of his Zanpaktou. She smiled at Naruto and walked over to him. "Hello Naruto-kun." She said in a soft voice.

"Hello, Sode-chan." He replied happily. She just smiled at him as she walked even closer to him. When she was close enough she cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Naruto just closed his eyes and began kissing back. When they parted she looked at him with a smile. "I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too, Sode-chan." He said.

Sode then kissed him again. When she pulled back, she had a smirk on her face. "I bet you want to do this to Flora as well." She teased. Naruto just looked away with a blush. This made her smile. "You know I don't mind if I have to share you, do you?" She whispered in his ear.

Instead of answering he took her in a tight hug and kissed her straight on the lips. This caused them to fall onto the ground, the soft snow breaking their fall. When she began kissing back he licked her lips, asking for entrance. She granted it and they mixed a bit of tongue into the kiss. He began to move his hands under her dress. When he reached her breasts he began massaging them. After 20 minutes they got off of each other panting.

When they were about to continue, they heard a small humming like noise. When they looked up they saw a small fairy-like creature wearing gold and black armor with a large stinger-like weapon over her right arm. She had reddish-brown hair done up in two long pigtails attached a bun on both sides of her head, with bangs sweeping down on either side of her left eye. Her eyes were a light pinkish color, and she appeared to emit a slight golden glow. "Having fun you two?" She asked teasingly. Naruto just smiled.

"Hey Suzumebachi." He said. "How did you get into Sode-chan's part of my Mindscape?"

"Oh, me and Sode have an understanding." She said. "We can go to each other's parts freely." She said. She then looked a bit sad. "What I want to know is why you barely call upon my power again?" She asked in a hurt tone of voice. Naruto just walked over to her and touched her forehead with his finger. She emitted a bright golden glow. When the glow died down, Suzumebachi was now in the form of a full grown teenage girl. She still had the armor on, but the stinger was now placed just like her Shikai when Naruto uses it. As a result of the grow, however, her breasts became bigger as well. She now had full high C-cup breasts. When she looked at herself, she was shocked. She was really surprised when Naruto walked up to her and kissed her on the lips, pushing her against the ground as he began to fondle her new grown breasts. After a 15 minute make out session, they got up and looked at each other.

"Never forget, Suzu-chan. I love you just as much as Sode-chan." He said with a smile. She then threw herself into his arms and began kissing him again. Sode just looked at them with a smile. When they separated, Naruto said something. "I have to go now." He said. "It's about time I woke up, before they get worried out there." Suzumebachi looked sad. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I promise you, next time, I'll use your powers." He said. He then disappeared from his mindscape.

"Now we really have to share him." Sode said.

"We have to share him with even more if actually gets that Flora girl and the others." Suzumebachi said. "But those girls," She began. "I wouldn't mind sharing him with them. They are actually attracted to him for reasons besides his looks." They then looked at each other with a smile.

"We really need to find a way to manifest ourselves in the real world." They said in unison.

Back in the real World.

Naruto woke up and found himself in a bed. When he looked around he saw that he was probably in one of the rooms at Alfea. He stretched out a bit and yawned. "How long did I sleep?" He asked to no one in particular.

"6 days, give or take a few hours." A voice said from the doorway. When he looked he saw Musa standing in the doorway. "How did you sleep?" She asked. Naruto then stretched again.

"Pretty good, actually." He said with a yawn. He then looked at Musa again. "Do you have a shower in here?" He asked.

"Of course we do." She said. "Follow me." He then followed her out. "In here." She said as she pointed at one of the doors. She then realized something. "Do you have any spare clothes?" Instead of answering, Naruto pulled out a scroll. He opened it and bit his thumb, smearing the blood across the seal. In a poof of smoke a new set of clothing appeared. She just looked in surprise. He saw that and smiled.

"It's a skill from my homeland, like my Shadow Clones." He said, answering her question.

He then got into the shower. "I'll be back shortly." About 20 minutes after Naruto got in the shower, Tecna, Stella, Bloom and Flora walked into the room.

"Who's in the shower?" Stella asked.

"Naruto." Musa answered. Then Naruto walked out of the shower. He wasn't wearing a shirt however. When he walked out he saw the girls and smirked. "Like what you see?" He teased. Everyone but Flora, who was completely out of it, looked away. Naruto walked over to her and waved his hand in front of her. "Hello, anybody home?" He said. Flora snapped out of it.

"Sorry." She said with a massive blush. Naruto just walked over to the table where his clothes were and put his shirt and jacket on. He then turned towards the girls.

"Do you have classes today?" He asked.

"Only from Paladium." Bloom answered.

"Do you think he would mind if I joined your class for today?" He asked.

"I don't think so." She answered.

"Then let's go." Naruto said. They then walked towards the classroom.

When they were walking through the halls, they walked into Miss Faragonda. "Hello girls, Naruto." She said with a smile.

"Hello Miss Faragonda." They all said. Faragonda then looked at Naruto.

"I take it you are feeling better?" She said.

"Way better." He said. "It seems that both my Zanpaktou and my Revenant form take more energy than my normal magic and Ninjutsu. If I use Shikai, nothing is wrong. But if I'm using Bankai, I use too much energy if I keep it on for too long." He said.

"Why is that exactly?" Faragonda asked.

"I don't know." He said. "In the beginning I didn't have any problems." Then a red aura appeared from him. The aura then began to form into a human shape. When the glow died down, a girl was standing there. She looked 17 and had tanned skin, red slit eyes, long red hair, 2 red fox ears, 9 red fox tails waving behind her and she was wearing a red kimono with black foxes on it. Naruto just stared at her. "Kyuubi?" He said. The woman just smirked.

"I told you to call me Hikari, right?" She asked. He nodded. "Then why don't you call me that?" She pouted. Naruto just scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Hikari-chan." He said.

"Better." She said. "And about your little problem. That is because I didn't tell you about one small detail of our deal." She said.

"And what is that small detail?" He asked.

"That you are slowly turning into a half demon so that releasing me wouldn't kill you. And seeing as demonic energy is denser and more powerful then your normal energy, it's a lot harder to control in large amounts." She said with a nervous smile.

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAATTTTTT!" He yelled. He calmed down after a few minutes. "I don't really have a choice now so I don't really care about it that much." He said. "But I wish you would have told me sooner." He said.

"Sorry." Hikari said.

"Doesn't matter." Naruto said. "How long until the transformation is complete?" He asked.

"I don't know." Hikari said sheepishly. "I need to figure that out in a while." Naruto just sighed.

"Let's just go to the classroom." He said.

Then Miss Faragonda spoke again. "Why?" She asked.

"I thought it would be nice to witness one of the classes myself." He said. Faragonda just smiled.

"Have fun then." She said as she walked away.

At the classroom.

The girls and Naruto walked into Paladium's class. When he saw them he walked over to them. "Hello girls." He said with a smile.

"Hello professor." They said. He then looked at Naruto.

"And you must be Naruto, right?" He asked. "Yep, that's me." Naruto answered.

"I wanted to see how classes were here and Miss Faragonda gave me permission to attend this class." Naruto said. Paladium just smiled. "Oh and I have to ask." Naruto said. "You are an elf, right?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Paladium said.

"What kind are you?" Naruto asked. "Dark, Wood or High Elf?" He asked.

"Wood Elf." Paladium answered.

"Then you must be well versed in Life Magic." Naruto said.

"That is correct." Paladium said. "Right now I can use Storm of Renewal fully and I have begun trying with Verdant Apotheosis." He said. Then Naruto smirked.

"I can tell you the Incantation for that." He said. Paladium just looked at him with wide eyes. "Simply say the sentence 'Return To Life' and the Name of the spell. It requires a lot of control, but I think you have that." Naruto said. Paladium just stared with wide eyes. He then regained his composure.

"Thank you, Naruto." He said. "Let's begin class shall we?" He said. Naruto just took a seat beside Flora. After an hour of class Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto?" Paladium said.

"What do you know of Dark Creatures?" Naruto asked.

"Not much I'm afraid." Paladium said. "That's mostly taught only at Cloud Tower." He said.

"Do you need a book about them?" Naruto asked.

"You have a spare?" Paladium asked. Naruto just disappeared. After a few minutes, he reappeared with a large book in his hands.

"Where did you go?" Paladium asked.

"To my Home." Naruto said. "One of my abilities is to move at very high speed." He said. "I call it Shunpo or Flash Step in English. But that aside, let's take a look now shall we?" He said. He then opened the book. "Mind if I tell something about these creatures?" He asked.

"Sure, go right ahead." Paladium said. Naruto then gave every student a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Stella asked.

"That's a list of the creatures in this book." Naruto replied. "Just give me the name and I'll tell you about it." Musa raised her hand.

"Yes, Musa?" He asked.

"Can you tell us about a Chimera, like the one we encountered a few days ago?" She asked.

"Sure." He said. "A Chimera is one of the weirdest of the dark creatures, in my opinion. They have more possible mutations than any other I have info on." He said. "They can have their claws and fangs coated in poison, can have the ability to breath fire or have skin that is as hard as steel. Their Fangs can cut through almost anything and become even more dangerous as they mature, to the point where they can cut through mithril." He said. "Their tail is also very powerful, as I felt a few days ago." He said while cracking his neck. "It becomes even more dangerous if they have a mutation known as Fiend Tail, giving the tail a small amount of free will, making it very unpredictable." He said. Then Tecna raised her hand. "Yes, Tecna?"

"What can you tell me about an Exalted Demon?" She asked.

At this Naruto's eyes widened a bit. "Of course." He said. "Exalted demons are the highest ranked demons, ranking above even the Greater Demons, and just below the Demon Lords." He said. "They incredibly dangerous and, most of the time, can only be summoned during a time that the flow of magic is at its strongest." He said.

"There are four types of these demons. The Great Unclean Ones, the demon of the Plaque God, which cover the power of disease and rot. The Keepers of Secrets, the demons of the God of Pleasure. These demons mostly have an aura around them that makes it impossible for Mortals to resist them. The next are The Lords of Change, the demons of the God of Change. They are incredibly powerfull mages, that can make a man die by rapidly mutating his body." He said. "The last are the Bloodthirsters, the demons of the Blood God. These demons are creatures that have enough strength to crush this room with a single fist. They are also the most dangerous ones to this dimension, because they are almost immune to magic." He said. "If you encounter one and you can flee, I suggest you do. If you have no way to run, well you can always ask him if you can have a phone call to edit your will and make funeral arrangements, because you are going to die for sure and you can consider yourself Lucky if there even is a corpse to bury." He finished. This got a few fearful looks from the students.

Then the silence was broken. "What can you tell us about a Chaos Dragon?" Stella asked. They were shocked at the look of disgust on Naruto's face. He then regained his composure.

"Sorry for that." He said. "I have a bit of a dislike for Chaos Dragons." He said. "But now for the explanation." He said. "A Chaos Dragon is a dragon that was mutated by the God of Change. It mostly is a dragon fused with a Lord of Change. They always have two heads and their bodies are always heavily mutated. Their wings are tattered and partially, if not, completely made of dark magic. The First of them was Galrauch The Great Drake." He said.

"A Chaos Dragon has two types of breath attacks. One is a breath of fire and the other of noxious gas. Some of the strongest, such as Galrauch, have a breath, called the Breath of Change, having the mutating powers of the God of Change." He said. "As the High Elves would say, they are an insult to the proud race of the dragons." He said. He then looked at the time. "I think Maya is awake by now." He said.

"Who?" Flora asked.

"Come outside." He said. He then used Shunpo to get outside. When everyone else was outside, Naruto whistled loudly. After a few minutes, everyone heard the flapping of wings from far away. When they looked at the direction the sound and saw a dragon flying towards them, namely Maya. When the dragon landed, she walked towards Naruto and nuzzled her head into Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled a pet her head. "Hey girl." He said. "Sorry that I was gone for so long." He said only for the dragon to keep nuzzling into his chest.

To say that everyone was surprised was an understatement. "How is she listening to you?" Flora asked. Naruto smiled.

"I can communicate with animals and I have lived with Maya here for 6 years now, so we have developed a very strong bond." He said. "There is no other in my group of companions that is closer to me then Maya." He said, as he gave Maya a kiss on her forehead. You could have sworn you saw the dragon blush. They then felt a presence. A red aura surrounded Naruto and Hikari came out.

"I think the transformation is being completed." She said. Then Naruto was engulfed by the aura, before it faded away. When he was revealed he had changed drastically. He looked like a hybrid between a fox and a human, with four tails of fire behind him (for a better description, think Kuyou's battle form from Rosario Vampire). Naruto sighed.

"And now I'm a Hanyou." He said with a sigh as he felt another presence. Then 5 Anbu appeared on the school grounds.

"I knew he was a demon." One of them said.

"Let's just kill him and be done with it." Another said. Naruto just smirked, before the Anbu began launching Kunai, shuriken and fire jutsu's at him. Naruto just held up his hand.

"_Great Wall of Fire_." He said, as a large wall of flames appeared in front of Naruto, cancelling all attacks. Everyone was shocked. Then Naruto dispelled his new form. "I guess I can fulfill my promise to Suzu-chan now." He said as a sword appeared in his hand. He then smirked. "Time for you to die." He said as he held his sword in reverse grip.

"_Sting all enemies to death_." He began. "_Suzumebachi_." He said as his sword changed into a black and gold gauntlet that had a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on his middle finger. The "stinger" was about twice as long as the normal length of his fingers, slightly increasing his striking distance. The colors and pattern of the stinger resembled those of a hornet, fitting for the Zanpakutō's name. "Now you die." He said as he disappeared with a Shunpo, reappearing behind the Anbu. Then several crests appeared on the Anbu. "You should watch out." He began. "If I hit you in one of those spots again, you die. This is Suzu's ability, _Nigeki Kessatsu_, _Death in two steps_." He said. One of the Anbu scoffed.

"You will still die demon." He said, before Naruto disappeared again and appeared behind the Anbu again. The crests began glowing and the Anbu began coughing up blood. Then Naruto raised his left hand and it was engulfed in black flames.

"_Umbral Wave_!" He yelled, as he swiped his hand sending a large of black flames at the Anbu, incinerating them all. He then turned towards the students. "Sorry you had to see that. They came from my homeland and let's just say I didn't leave on good terms." He said as Suzumebachi disappeared. He then noticed that several more Anbu appeared. "Seems they brought back up." He said. He then smirked. "Guess I get to try my new powers anyway." He said as he activated his four tailed hybrid form. He then jumped in the middle of the Anbu. "_Flare Hurricane_!" He yelled as a truly massive tornado of fire engulfed the Anbu, reducing them to ashes. He then turned around and walked towards the girls, switching off his hybrid form.

"I'm really sorry about that all, especially because of the trees." He said as he held his hand on the ground. Then, to everyone's surprise, the trees and grass, begun growing back. Naruto smiled. "All better." Everyone looked in shock.

"How did you do that?" Flora asked. Naruto smiled.

"Life Magic." He said. "As I explained to Paladium, I am very experienced in Life Magic. It's also the reason the forest where I live has so many Fenbeasts, because I created them and sustain them." Flora nodded at that. "Now if you would all excuse me, I a little tired, so I am going to take a little nap." Naruto said as he and Maya walked over to a large tree. Maya laid down in the shade, with Naruto resting against her. Maya nuzzled her head against Naruto and they soon fell asleep. Most of the students were surprised at the close bond between the two, while others thought it was quite cute.

At an unknown location.

Kratos was training. The training ground was completely torn apart by his attacks. He then smirked as he drew his blade. "_Be set ablaze_." He chanted. "_Karyuu_." He said as his sword became a red light and wrapped around his arm. When the light cleared, his arm was a large demonic, red scaled dragon claw. He raised his claw at one of the targets. "_Fire Dragon Blast_." He said as a large dragon shaped fireball was launched at the target, destroying the target and everything else in 100 yard radius. Kratos smirked. "Watch out Uzumaki. You won't survive our encounter." He then began laughing insanely.

At that finally concludes my new chapter. I apologize for the time it took, but I have a lot on my head these days. You can see that I gave one of the enemies a Zanpaktou as well and there will be more. See you next time.


	7. Author's Note

A Note

First of all, i am very sorry that is write this. I actually never thought I had to write an Authors note.

But anyway. I know I haven´t updated in a while. Well, this is the reason.

My education took up all my time and my parents forbid me from writing till I graduated.

The only reason I could post the few new things I did, was because I did it without them knowing. But guess what, they found out.

So they confiscated literally everything, the USB stick I keep most of my stories on, all the fanfiction files still on my computer and nearly my computer as well if I didn´t need it for school. They even blocked the site.

But that is not all. While they kept those files, a virus got on it and a large amount was lost.

There is good news though. I graduated, as one of the only people in my class to boot. So they gave my files back. So the past few weeks have been spend trying to get my files back. Thankfully my parents did make a small back up and not all was lost. The down part was this.

During that time, I got both addicted to the game Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (Great game by the way) and I got a new job. So while I have more time now, I don't have as much time as I used to have. I did get a few new ideas from a friend and I will try those as well.

But anyway. The stories that will be updated first will probably be Second Coming of the Red Death and The Dragon of Darkness.

One of the projects is on the game I mentioned.

But I digress. I know none of this is an excuse for not giving a not early and I hope you can forgive me.

Belial the Dark Angel flies off.


End file.
